Vampire High
by VN2Lover
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Gaara, and Uchiha Sasuke attend Dan High School in order to protect the secrets hidden within the school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm tired and I just want to type to feel that I'm actually getting something done. So yeah, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Bad grammar and OOCness. I'll try to keep it to a minimum.**

**VAMPIRE HIGH**

_For centuries, vampires and demons have had a long tie of hatred between them..._

_Then, a new species formed into the world, humans..._

_These humans were of no harm at first until they drove the vampires and demons into seclusion, separated, to never have contact with these new species..._

_These humans were the weakest link upon the world as they slowly destoryed their own home with their creations..._

_However, the vampires found the humans useful when they learned to turned these humans into their minions by a simple bite..._

_The vampires increased their population, waiting for the day of war waged between the vampires and demons..._

_When this day of darkness arrives, a light shall as well..._

_Amongst the new species, one human boy shall shed light..._

"Hinata-sama, I knew we would find you here." Neji said as he appeared in the doorway of a room with only candles to light it. The room was bare with ancient bricks as walls, having only encarved writing on one.

"You shouldn't waste time. You should be using it to train." A raven-haired boy advised as he arrived along with a red-haired boy with dark rings around his light green eyes. "I apologize. I did not wish to cause a problem with my absence."

"Hinata-sama, we all know what you're hoping for. We've all been through it and we all think, of being more wiser with more years of experience, it would be wise to stop hoping and start focusing on what is really going on. The prophecy will never be fulfilled. You're still innocent to believe in a day where peace and harmony will come but it won't. You hope for the fulfillment of the prophecy so you never harm a human. Which won't be helpful when the day of war appears. Besides, you'll only be crushed." Neji preached as the room was silent as only the flicker of the moving candle's flame could be heard.

Footsteps echoed through the room as a rough hand gently grabbed Hinata's arm. "We came here to tell you that it was time again." The raven-haired boy quietly said as Hinata sighed. 'I'll be strong for all of us.'

oOoOo1:00 a.m.OoOoOoOo

I seriously needed that party. I thought as I walked under the streetlights. Man, these fucking lights are giving me a headache. Where am I going to go now? My damn slut of a wife threw me out just because I just like having too much to drink and my so-called friends wouldn't help me after I asked for a night to stay for the 10th time. Assholes. I started to rub my eyes and then my temples.

How am I going to do this? Maybe I can just mug some guy to buy myself a hotel room. I thought as I saw a kid under a streetlight. He had rough red hair, green eyes, and I thought I was sleepy. This kid had the darkest bags I have ever seen. Judging by his features, I would've said he was about 15 or so so I could easily take the kid on. He was pretty lean but not hugely buff.

Hope the kid has some dough on him. I thought as I straightened myself out a bit so the kid wouldn't think I was some drunk and would run. "Hey kid, you lost?" I called out to him. He turned towards me and I saw his eyes. I didn't know what came over me but his eyes looked..I don't know...cold.

I froze a bit as a chill went up my spine. My body gave a quick little shake in response to the chill. My heart felt as if it was so fragile, anything I did would kill it. I just couldn't look this kid in the eye. I decided to get over it. I mean, he's just a kid. I took a deep breath as I waited for the kid to say yes. He nodded. "Well, I could show you this place that takes lost kids and takes them home." I lied as I started to walk and I could hear his footsteps following me.

Heh. This is too easy. This kid deserves to be mugged. It'll teach this kid a lesson when coming to strangers. I thought as I led the kid to a dark alley. Deeper and deeper until I knew it would be the perfect spot where he couldn't escape even if he ran and no one would hear him. I quickly turned around to grab the kid when I found him gone.

"I heard his footsteps. Where did he go?" "**_Looking for me_**?" Another chill went up my spine as the question hitted my neck. The voice was so icy cold that I even used my hand to cover and tried to warm the spot as I quickly turned around. The kid's eyes glowed a deep crimson red

'Wasn't his eyes green?' I thought. My eyes started to droop. My body wanted nothing but sleep while I wanted to stay awake. Every time my eyes closed when they blinked felt like a huge relief. Just keeping them opened was exhausting. I didn't remembered what happened except I heard a thud and everything went dark.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hinata-sama, did you see that?" Neji asked as he, Hinata, and Sasuke joined Gaara as they surrounded the middle-aged man. "Yes." Hinata softly replied as Sasuke hoisted the unconcious man's neck to his mouth. "Search for his pulse, that's where you bite." Sasuke informed as his fangs dug into the man's neck.

Hinata cringed as she saw the man's blood trinkling like a small river down the man's throat and disappeared into his dirty clothes. "Come on, you need to acquire a taste for human blood." Sasuke told Hinata as she slowly came towards the man and took a simple lick.

She hated the taste of human blood and wondered how could Neji-nii-san, Sasuke-san, and Gaara-san could've possibly liked it. Though she always was told that she was 'different' from the other vampires who immediately liked the taste. Her father was always disappointed in her that she was so different from other vampires. Not wanting to taste humans nor harm them and looking for peace and harmony. It was her fault that her father was made a joke behind his back with the other clans.

'That was why father appointed Neji-nii-san, Sasuke-san, and Gaara-san as my mentors.' Hinata thought. The very remembrance of why she was with the vampires now made her lick more and more. She did not care for the taste since it was gone so she kept licking. Somewhere, even though she knew would never happen, the more blood she drank, the more her father would be proud of her. So she sucked and licked until the man had no more blood to spare.

"Well done." Gaara congratulated having Hinata come back to her senses. Hinata wiped her mouth to see the man's blood shine in the moonlight. She did it. She actually drank the blood of a human. Disgust. That was the word she felt the most. She fell upon her knees as she looked upon the man.

Guilt and sorrow filled and consumed her entire body. She hated harming others just for her own personal gain no matter how much wrong the human did. These humans had nothing to do with the war but was still dragged into as puppets, toys, pawns. It was wrong.

Hinata stiffened but then relaxed as three hands were placed on each of her shoulder and back. "It's for the best." was the expression one of them would use over and over again to help the pain but it was like a small band-aid covering a scaled leg.

The four soon felt a breeze as they looked up to see a bat with what looked to be a senbon within its mouth. The bat landed on the ground and shielded itself with wings for it to morph into a human-looking form. "What is it Genma-san?" Neji asked.

"Third Hokage wishes to see all of you."

**A/N: I hope you actually liked this. Do you need background information? If so, ask in the review or PM. I'm pretty sure you all know that Neji, Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke are vampires. If not, then where were you when they attacked the unimportant middle-aged man?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, I know. I've waited for this?! Sorry, next time, I'll try harder.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Same as the first.**

_'thought'_

talk

**VAMPIRE HIGH**

We walked into the Hokage's tower and up the flight of stairs until we reached the Hokage's door. We came in and bowed in respect.

"-chuckle- There's no need for that. You all may arise." Hokage-sama informed. "Genma, Anko, please leave. I wish to speak to the four alone." "Hai Hokage-sama!" Genma-san and Anko-san replied as they disappeared in a flash. "I called you four here to assign you all a mission. You're aware of the sacred scrolls am I correct?" Hokage-sama asked as we all nodded.

"Unfortunately, an insider has information on the whereabouts of these scrolls and have informed the demons. So they plan to steal them as quietly as possible. It will take them awhile to translate what is written in the scrolls, but by chance they do...I can't really tell of the darkness that will forsaken us if the demons do get their hands on those scrolls. That is why I'm counting on you three to guard them. You all will pose as four new students to Dan High School. The principal, the one incharge of the school, is a friend of mine so that can be arranged. Keep an eye for anyone suspicious." Hokage-sama informed on the details.

I couldn't believe that we were actually going to a real human school. I would buy these things called books in the human world and read about these schools. They sounded wonderful, exciting, and fun. I couldn't wait. "Dan High School? The school that Karin goes to?" I asked anxiously, happy to see my friend again as well. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sasuke cringe. Karin sort of found Sasuke attractive a lot. So I tried to get Sasuke attracted to her as well. It didn't work so well. When Suigetsu and Juugo could finally pry her off of him as she left to guard the scrolls, Sasuke threw a party. Much to everyone's surprise. Some even thought the end of the world was coming as I giggled inside at the mere memory of everyone's priceless expressions.

"Please excuse my rudeness Hokage-sama, but why not send more experience vampires on this mission?" Neji-nii-san asked. "The principal informs me that all positions in the school is filled. It would raise suspicion that the principal would fire the teachers especially when there is nothing wrong. But not to worry, besides the principal, there are four vampires who are teachers. I have assigned Ebisu to show you all the requirements and knowledge needed to live an average human's life to not raise any suspicion. You'll start tomorrow. Dismiss."

oOoOoOoOo

I hummed to a small tune of a lullaby as I happily packed my things. I couldn't wait to see what it would be like to be human. They had such peculiar things. "You seem to be happy about being with humans Hinata-sama." Neji-nii-san observed as he came into my bedroom. "Oh yes, Neji-nii-san. I've read books about their ways. They're very different from us. They don't learn to survive, instead, they learn things such as mathematics, geography, art, music, and many more. I can't wait to learn the life of a human." I said.

"Hinata-sama. I know you have always found these species fascinating but they destroy their own kind with wars. Take my word, don't interact with a human. _'I don't want to hear this. Please stop.' _They can be very unpredictable. When we're on this mission, do not speak to one, be with one, or even befriend at one. Even if you befriended one, once they learn the truth, they'll turn against you. _'What would you know Neji-nii-san?' _ We're only to guard the scrolls, not make peace with these creatu- "Stop talking!"

I quickly covered my mouth as I dared not look into Neji-nii-san's eyes nor make a move or sound. I didn't know what came over me. I had all these thoughts that started to build in me as Neji-nii-san kept talking. I wanted him to stop. Now, I think it was better for him to lecture me for 1000 years than the silence that was so thin and fragile yet it surrounded us, engulfing us into a never-ending pit. I felt so heavy and pressured as I felt his gaze on me. Wondering what he was thinking, what he was going to do next, hoping he would at least say something.

"Nej-j-j-" I looked up to see him quickly disappear. "Wait! Neji-nii-san!" I ran after him only to be grasp by Sasuke-sama and Gaara-sama. "Neji-nii-san! Please wait! Let go!" I said as Neji-nii-san kept walking. _'He didn't even stop or looked back...'_ "Goodnight Hinata." Sasuke said as he and Gaara left me.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Well Neji certainly isn't happy. Then again, he never is. So very sorry for the very very very late like next year update. I have a baby sib and school. Hoped you liked it. Next chapter will cover their very first day of school. :') They're all growing up so fast.**

**Background Information:**

**Basically, the Konoha you all know and love is inhabitated by vampires. Yay huh? Sarutobi is alive. Super Yay! Hinata, of course, belongs to one of the strongest and honorable vampire clan. However, she does not, even though she is a vampire, doesn't like human blood. Which is a problem because it doesn't help that the honorable clan's heiress cannot bite the neck of a human and turn them into minions in order to help build the vampire army. The demons and vampires are at war. So far, neither side has attacked so the vampires are building the army till then.**

**Back to Hinata's problem with blood, Hiashi chooses to solve Hinata's dilema by hiring the best cold-blooded vampires who are sane and are from honorable clans as well. (Hinata's cousin: Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku no Gaara) Can't have a deliquent teaching your daughter now can you? What kind of father would you be anyway? Anyways, if you guys are still confused. Please let me know in a review. I'll answer it in a reply so you won't have to wait.**

**If you're interested, here are their ages:**

**Hinata (1241 years old)**

**Neji (1303 years old)**

**Sasuke (1285 years old)**

**Gaara (1279 years old) Please R&R PLZ!**


End file.
